1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telecommunications equipment.
2. Prior Art
In the telecommunications industry, telecommunications equipment is mounted in frames and is connected by signal conductors to other equipment mounted in other frames. Conventionally, components are mounted into shelves of such frames on site and circuit packs, when used, are fitted into the shelves. At the rear of the shelves, the circuit packs normally are connected to back planes and have connectors at their fronts from which the telecommunications conductors extend to other equipment items. The conductors necessarily extend across the fronts of the circuit packs and of the frames and the responsibility for their installation and of connecting them to the circuit packs is that of the installer. Installation of the conductors and their connection to the circuit packs is time consuming and tedious and, in view of this, together with the possibility of human error, interconnection mistakes are likely to occur. Such mistakes result in problem solving requirements which again is time consuming and tedious.